


Not That Neville Longbottom Anymore

by madeof_it



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:24:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1849423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeof_it/pseuds/madeof_it
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville thinks he's been stood up, but is that what's happened?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not That Neville Longbottom Anymore

She wasn't coming. That had to explain why he was sitting in the middle of this crowded restaurant, alone at his table with his napkin on his lap and his fingers tracing the rim of his wine glass (which had already been refilled three time).

He was sure that people were starting to stare, their curious looks pointedly peering at the empty place-setting across from him. He was a decorated war-hero, who would stand him up? That's probably the thought roiling through their heads.

Neville felt like he was twelve-years-old again, sitting on the outskirts of the Gryffindor Common Room, his only real friend a small toad that escaped his grasp more often than he was held in his tiny palm. They didn't think he knew, but he'd been aware of how the other children snickered behind his back, how they called him names and underestimated him. If it hadn't been for Professor Sprout and her unending support and encouragement (not to mention the hours he spent hiding in the Greenhouses), and later on Harry and the others who flocked with him, Neville wasn't sure how he'd have survived his years at Hogwarts. His childhood had been a lonely one until he'd been pulled into the warm folds of the Golden Trio.

But where did that get him? Even now, as a grown man beyond adolescent insecurities, and despite being the one to land the blow to Nagini that allowed Harry to finish of that evil Lord Voldemort, he still found pieces of the scared young boy he'd been glancing through.

 _No more_ , he thought.

He gestured to the waiter, putting a pile of coins in his hands to pay for his drinks. Standing, he made to move towards the exit, his cheeks flaming as he pulled on his warm outer-robes to protect him from the chill of the winter night outside.

Right as he'd pulled the door shut behind him and clapped his hands to ward off the frigid air, she'd appeared.

The space around her seemed lit with the vivacity of her own colouring -- bright orange hair in light green robes, her skin flushed and her breath causing puffs of steam to materialize in front of her face.

"So sorry, Neville, love! There was an emergency patient right at the tail-end of my shift and you know that Lianna is useless when it comes to pressure ... Nev, are you alright?"

Somehow, she knew. She scooted towards him and his posture stiffened, even as she wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her lips to his throat.

"I didn't forget, dear. I wasn't standing you up, you know how my shifts get. I promise that there is no place I'd rather be than right here with you. Except maybe for someplace a little warmer with you. How about we just pick up some take-away and spend a quiet evening at your flat?"

He nodded then, allowing a small smile to grace his face, and Ginny felt like she was melting with affection at the soft shyness he always displayed (even now, even after all this time).

Neville embraced her, his chin nestled into the soft ginger of her hair, and with a quick twist, the two of them disappeared into the night for their own celebrations of love.


End file.
